


We all have our scars

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [7]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Please do not read this if it could trigger you in any way, Recovery, Scars, Self Harm, gentle kisses, rating is somewhere between T and M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: Marie sees the scars Zelda’s whip had left behind.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	We all have our scars

**Author's Note:**

> For your own safety, do not read this is it could trigger you. Please. 
> 
> I know self harm is not romantic or beautiful in any type of way, but I didn’t make this fic about that. I made it about Zelda recovering, and learning to love herself, because that is beautiful. I tried to make this about the point where you know you are worth more and you don’t need to hurt yourself to cope with everything, because that is beautiful. 
> 
> And lovers who don’t judge, and aren’t afraid of scars or grossed out by them is something very beautiful as well because not everyone is like that.
> 
> Title from Scars by Allison Iraheta  
> 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story :)

A low moan, coming from the dephts of her throat, filled the room when Marie sucked right below Zelda’s jaw before lightly grazing her teeth over the red skin. 

She then captured Zelda’s mouth with her own, nipping at her lip, before flicking her tongue against them, begging for entrance. Zelda nearly instantly granted her access and their tongues met in a heated battle. They were still discovering each others mouth, and it felt amazing. Marie was an icredibly skilled kisser, and Zelda wondered what else she was good at. Zelda rolled them over, and pinned Marie down on the mattress beneath her, their lips never parting as she straddled her. Electricity seemed to course through her veins when Zelda caught the faint taste of whisky on Marie’s tongue. 

Marie’s hands moved up Zelda’s back, to unclasp her bra, when suddenly, she pulled back and her hands stilled. 

Panting, Zelda frowned at her and found Marie blinking up at her with an equally puzzled look on her face. “What’s the matter?” Zelda asked, her voice a bit hoarse. 

Marie’s fingertip trailed between Zelda’s shoulder blades, and it was then that Zelda knew what was wrong. “Oh...” she sighed and Marie looked at her in pure horror. 

“What happened to you, chérie?” she asked, sounding more concerned than Hilda probably ever could.

“It’s nothing, Marie.” Zelda stated, dipping her head to kiss Marie’s lips again. When Marie barely responded, she muttered: “They’re more than two months old.”

Still, Marie’s lips didn’t reacted to Zelda’s. Marie pulled back, the worry hadn’t left her face. 

“Can I see them?” she asked carefully. Zelda felt her pulse go up. No one except Hilda had ever seen them before. Faustus had seen them too of course, but the times he did, he had been too busy with other things to pay them any mind. She hadn’t really thought about Marie seeing them until now. Zelda wasn’t ashamed of them, but she wasn’t proud of them either. 

When Zelda didn’t speak, Marie added: “You don’t have to hide anything from me, mon coeur.”

Zelda stared at her for a moment, studying her face. Somehow, it was hard for her to believe Marie was actually concerned about her, but Marie’s gaze told her just that. Like she sincerely wanted to know if she was okay. 

Hesitantly, she slid off Marie’s lap and turned around, her back facing Marie. When she did, she heard a little gasp coming from behind her. 

“Chérie...” Marie breathed, before Zelda felt a featherlight touch on the rough skin around her scars. Zelda had seen them in the mirror, and had seen Hilda’s reaction to them. She knew how bad they looked. 

Some of them were dark pink and swollen, and hurt a little when touched. They hadn’t properly healed yet and probably never would. They would always be a reminder of a dark day, of a dark moment. Others were starting to fade and were pale. Some were nearly invisible, but not to Zelda. She knew where they were, even if she could barely see them. 

“Did you do this?” Marie asked suddenly, her voice breaking ever so slightly. 

Zelda swallowed audibly. 

“Some of them, yes.” The ones Faustus had left behind during their satanic confessions had never been as deep as the ones she had done herself. When she did it, her desire to feel pain hadn’t been fueled by lust. It had been fueled by self hatred, by guilt and anger. She had needed to punish herself, because she felt like she was worthless and deserved nothing else but pain. 

A part of her had wanted control over something, because at that moment, it had felt as if she had controle over nothing else in her life. She knew she had no power over her niece’s actions, but still it had felt as if everything Sabrina did wrong, was her fault. As if she had failed as an aunt, failed as a sister to Edward and failed as a member of the Church of Night. Faustus had pointed out the things she was most insecure about, and Sabrina had confirmed every single one of them with just one sentence.

Sabrina’s words had cut through her heart like a blade, but Zelda knew it was the truth. She wasn’t Sabrina’s mother but it still hurt her to hear it. After all these years of taking care of her, Zelda had believed that Sabrina saw her as more than an aunt. That, combined with Faustus’ rage and harsh words once he had found out about Thomas Kinkle, had sent her over the edge. It had been too much. 

The physical pain was the only thing that made dealing with the stinging feeling in her heart more bearable. She needed some way to deal with everything, something to get her mind at ease, but facing emotions was something she had never been particularly good at. 

It had been her only way to cope with all of it. 

Marie didn’t say anything else, didn’t ask anything else, and Zelda was grateful for it. She just leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to every single scar. Her fingertips then started tracing them, her touch leaving a burning sensation on her skin. Zelda’s breath hitched when she softly stroke her thumb over a bad scar, before her lips gently kissed it. Her tongue gave it a final flick, before she started repeating the process with every other scar. 

She hadn’t expected their first time to be like this, hadn’t thought Marie would be so gentle and sweet with her. Over her centuries long life, Zelda had sex with many different witches and warlocks. Most of them had been one night flings and she had thought the same about this with Marie. But the way Marie was touching her skin as if she was a delicate gem that could break at any given moment, made her think otherwise. Maybe this could be something more than what she had first thought. 

A shiver rolled up Zelda’s spine when Marie gently pushed her hair aside and started kissing the back of her neck. “You are so beautiful, mon coeur.” she breathed against Zelda’s skin, before her tongue started swiping across a scar that Zelda knew was the worst one. The compliment made Zelda’s lips tremble. 

Her scars were still healing, and so was she. 

She was still learning to accept them, but she was also still learning to fully accept herself. They weren’t pretty to look at and they had completely ruined the soft skin of her back, but those scars were a part of her. They were a result of her deepest fears, of the pain in her heart, of the emotions she couldn’t contain. A reminder of her lowest point, of how broken she once was. Zelda knew they would always be there and she was fine with that. She knew she was better now, but it was still hard. They reminded her of her ‘weakest’ point, though she now knew that none of it had been a weakness. It had been a strenght. Not the part where she hurt herself, of course, but the part where she continued living. The part where she tried to become better, to become stronger...

The part where she realised she was worth more than she believed and that she didn’t need to punish herself for actions that were out of her reach. 

Marie then kissed her way down Zelda’s left shoulder, moving down her arm until she reached her hand. She pressed light kisses to Zelda’s fingers and fingertips, before leaving a final kiss to the palm of her hand. 

Zelda turned around to face her, and found her dark eyes shimmering with a mixture of concern, kindness and passion. Marie smiled at her, cupped Zelda’s face and kissed her forehead. For some reason, Marie’s hands on her cheeks made her feel so safe and cared for. Like nothing in the world could harm her. No one had ever been able to make her feel like that. 

Leaning forward, Zelda kissed the smile off Marie’s face, sighing contently into their kiss. She sucked at Marie’s lower lip and layed down on the bed, pulling Marie on top of her and entangled her hands in Marie’s curls.

Slowly, they parted and Marie asked: “Are you okay?”

Licking her lips, Zelda nodded hesitantly, “Yes,” she looked away for a moment, before stroking a hand over Marie’s cheek, “I am now.”

The end x

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone of you is struggling with anything, feel free to reach out to me. Really. If you need anyone to talk to, here I am :) 
> 
> You can reach out to me on my Tumblr immacryyowzah or I recently made an Instagram fanaccount called miranda.all.the.way
> 
> I hope you liked this and I’ll see y’all in the next one shot ❤️


End file.
